Out of her species chapter 1
by Peppermint Butler
Summary: Blair Anita Maxwell was an ordinary girl. Or as ordinary you can be having 7 sibling, a crazy mom, and a step dad. She has a mad crush on Seth, but is he out of her league.
1. Chapter 1

**My first twilight story. My actually 4th actual story though. As you can see it's about Seth 3. WARNING THIS MOM IS VERY... WELL SHE CAN ACT LIKE A TEEN SOMETIMES!**

**enjoy! Please review!**

I set the rose on the grave. I then knelt down close to the gravestone as if I was to give it a kiss.

" I will be back soon. I'll visit I promise. I wish Dad didn't get that job at that stupid school." I said as if I was actually having a conversation with _her. _

" Hey yo Bam get in the car!" Razel said screaming at me. No that is not her real name. Her real name is Rachel, but because she was dating a DJ for this hip club. Well she got that name, stupid right? My name is Blair Anita Maxwell. It's a terrible name and because of it. My initials are BAM!

" I was just saying goodbye." I said jumping into our van. I had 6 siblings, and you thought one sibling was hard to deal with! Mom wanted a big family so she got knocked up tons of times. Yes normally I wouldn't say knocked up but considering I was a " Surprise joy" I have the right. Carl our step dad is the nicest dude on the whole earth! I enjoy calling him my dad. When mom said she had 7 kids he laughed and took us all in.

Dad got a job in Forks Washington, we currently live in Brooklyn, New York. It's a 4 hour drive, not that long but still bad.

" Honey can you hand me a piece of gum" Mom said turning to look at me. I dug around in my pocket for my Juicy Fruit.

" Here. Hey mom.." I said handing her the gum. She stuck it in her mouth and started blowing bubbles and filing her nails.

" Yes dear." She said popping the bubble.

" Do you ever miss her?" I said looking at her. She immediately stiffened. She then climbed out of her passenger seat to the open seat next to me.

" Oh Blair. She was my own daughter. See this stomach. She lived in there. See this hooch. She emerged from here.

" Mom I swear! That's disgusting how did you get pregnant times again!" I said disgusted.

" Honey that's a story i'll save till you're sexually active. Just like your grandma did to me." She said giving me a hug and a kiss. She then crawled back into our seat.

" Honey not that I don't love your... Speeches. I think you should stay in your seat." Dad said laughing. Mom laughed and playfully crossed her arms. I had one older sister her name Roxy. She had been my best friend. We shared a room and loved it. She died last year in a school shooting. Unlike those stupid kids who died in vain using other kids as shields. Roxy tried to get the middle schoolers, and my brothers and sisters out of the school. She saved a lot of kids. Sadly the guy was her ex boyfriend and was after her. She died getting the last of us out. She was 18. People claimed if she never went to that school all the kids would have lived. Pardon my french, but that's bull. My mom enjoys abusing her right to name all of us so there is usually secret words in our names.

After Roxy there's my brother Tye Oliver Yells, now 18. Most of us have different dads. Tye is the flirt. He isn't a player, but most people think he is.

Jade Orion Yells 17. She's the goth. She is quiet and never speaks to anyone not in her family.

Then there's me, Blair Anita Maxwell 15. I have my mom's last name. I'm... different. I enjoy dressing up in crazy clothes and going to parties.

Lance Aaron Mark Bradley 14. He is the nerd. He enjoys picking on me.

Razel Ally Powel 13. Enjoys hiding in my room recording my life. Strange i know.

Zane Airy Powel 5. nicest kid you will ever know. He loves spending his time playing trains.

We finally got to the new home. Which was pretty big for a run down place. My dad had it specially built, which may make us sound rich but we aren't. It was a 3 story, 7 bedroom, 4 bathroom place.

" Ok kids room schedules!" Dad said yelling to us. He was very organized, how he got with my mom i'll never know. My room was upstairs and was huge. I loved it. I started unpacking. When Razel came in.

" Bam has just moved into her room. Bam how does this room make u feel?" Razel said sounding like a reporter. I glared at her. This room needs a lock.

" Warm and fuzzy! At least till u broke in!" I said pushing her out the door. School started 5 weeks ago. We couldn't have waited for next year. The worst part is my dad is going to be my Science teacher. MY LIFE IS DOOMED! :(

I'm going to Quileute tribal school on the Reservation

I woke up in the morning and got dressed in black jeans and a red tank top, with a red hoody. I ran down stairs grabbed poptarts and hopped in Jade's red Lexus. Jade usually drives the girls to school and Tye drives the boys in his Jeep. I quickly ate then threw my hair in a messy ponytail. We arrived and Razel jumped out, I was reluctant to go. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was Jade.

" Today will be fine. You are an amazing girl and you will do great." She said barely above a whisper. She reminds me of Fluttershy sometimes. I smiled at her and jumped out of the car. With me schedule in hand I walked down the crowded halls. I then bumped into a girl, we both were knocked down.

" I'm sorry!" I said picking up her books for her.

" It's ok. I wasn't paying attention. Hey you're a new kid right?" She said laughing.

" What gave me away?" I said smiling. We both laughed.

" I think it was your dark red hair and blue highlights." She said showing me my locker.

" I'm Blair." I said laughing.

" Kat." She said pointing to herself.

Just then a group of guys passed by most of them were clearly from the upper class. One stuck out to me though. He looked about my age, he was so cute. I must have been staring, because Kat shook me.

" Why did you do that?" I said shaking awake.

" Two reasons: 1. It's time for class. 2. CUZ YOU CAN NEVER SPEAK TO SETH!" She said looking at me.

" Never?" I asked sadly.

" Never. He's out of girls like us's league." She said pointing to Seth, who was now sucking face with a cheerleader. We then walked away. I stole one last glance at Mr. Perfect. Life is stupid sometimes!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I have been busy with work and bulking up things for college applications. I'm not quitting on any stories.

Death is painful. Seeing your crush pass by you and ignore you amounts to 5x the deaths. That day I saw Seth. I never stopped watching.

My first day went well. I now have... ONE friend. Kat and only Kat. It's been 5 weeks

" Hey girl so how's your day." Kat said checking her eye makeup on my iphone screen.

" It was ok and can I have my phone back!" I said grabbing for my phone.

" Psh don't get your panties in a twist." She said laughing. I took the iphone and put it securely in my pocket.

" Hey wanna come to a party today!" She said practically screaming. I covered her mouth with my hand, she licked me.

" Gross... what party?" I said curious. She pulls out a crumpled flyer.

" Umm Kat this is a party at Rose Victory's. She's the coolest and meanest girl in school how did you get invited. " I said grabbing the shiny pink flyer. Ok I mean really Rose pushed me in the hall resulting in me running into a locker. She's also Seth's girlfriend. SHE'S EVIL!

" I found it in the trash." She said laughing. I quickly dropped it. That's just gross!

" Umm idk i have homework." I said looking for excuses.

" It's Friday. Come on you're coming." She said smiling and pulling my toward the exit of the school.

" I have nothing to wear plus I doubt my mom would let me." I knew my mom would say yes. I just didn't want to see Seth.

" Ask her i'll come to your house and we can get ready together. Send me your address. See you in two hours. LOVE YA!" She said running to her car.

Kat got her licence early because of her single father, because he needed her to go places for him. I ran to Jade's car.

" How was school dork?" Raz said sprawled in the back seat. I poked her hard. She whined like the baby she is.

" It was good actually I was invited to a party tonight. Still have one friend." I said sadly. Jade looked at me and smiled softly.

" Well friends are good. I met a girl named Killer. She was really nice." Jade said smiling.

" Who cares about friends. How did you get invited to a party?" Raz said looking at me with full attention.

" Kat found it." I said smiling.

We pulled into the driveway and I raced to my mom's room. If anyone had party clothes it would be mom. I ran to the very back of her closet where she kept her old clubbing clothes. I grabbed armfuls of them and ran to my room. Most of them were to... Well I wouldn't be caught dead in them. I finally settled on a red dress that cut off mid thigh. It was a short strapless push up, with sequins all over the front. I then curled my hair while waiting for Kat. She soon came into my room. Her dress was purple that cut off at the knees. It had sparkles and a huge bow on the front.

" Hey kitten!" I said laughing.

" Hey only my boyfriend can call me that!" She said laughing. She then did my makeup for me. We were finally finished and headed out to the car. We jammed to Rihanna, singing loudly with the windows down. We pulled onto the street there was millions of cars parked in front of the biggest house i've seen.

" Think they have enough alcohol?" Kat said looking at me.

" You are my ride home please don't get wasted!" I said fake slapping her. We got out and approached the door. I rang the doorbell.

" Hey come in." A guy said through the door. So I opened the door and came face to face with Seth.

" Oh sorry.." I said lost in his eyes.

" My fault i was just going out." He said smiling kindly. I moved out of the way. He silently thanked me and headed out. He then turned on his heel.

" Wanna walk with me?" He said looking at me. I was shocked, but recovered well.

" Sure." I said smiling. We walked for a while without talking.

" What's your name?" He said smiling down at me.

" Blair and your Seth, correct?" I said looking up at him.

" Ya. Are you new?" He said continuing with bombarding me with questions.

" Haha what gave me away." I said laughing. He laughed two.

" I've been here for almost a month now." I said smiling. He looked at me and sat on the ground. I looked at him strangely, but sat as well.

" We are going to get mauled by the wildlife." I said looking at his as I laugh. He leans in and kisses me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.


End file.
